Last Words
by PurpleRain012
Summary: One-shot: John and Lita get into an argument and say multiple things they end up regretting. A moment of anger leads to a hasty decision which doesn't come without consequences. Will they be able to tell the other of how they actually feel or will one of them have to live with their fight as being their last memory together forever? Dedicated to my time is now.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with.**

**So this is my version of _The Turn For the Better_ written by _my time is now_ which you should check out if you haven't. I dedicate this story to him because his version helped me get my thoughts together and organized. ****It's still much different from what he wrote even though there are little similarities. So ****thank you for that. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's not a big deal," John said for what felt like the billionth time that evening. He was trying to be as calm as he could given the circumstances. He was engaged in a one-sided heated discussion with his fiancé for basically the whole day on and off. Their fighting wasn't getting them anywhere, but that fact didn't seem to be getting through to their brains- or well, Lita's brain since she was the one who was doing all of the fighting and he was just trying put and end to it. They had been getting into many little stupid arguments the past week all of which she started, but today's was so much more different than the others. This whole situation was annoying him and pissing her off.

"Yes it is!" Lita shouted as she turned her attention to him and away from the window she was looking out of at the pouring rain. It had been raining and thundering all day and it looked pretty bad out there which was symbolic to how bad the conditions were inside the house.

"I don't really see how it is a big deal," John tried to reason with her. "All I did was accept an old friends invitation for some coffee. There's nothing wrong with that."

She nodded and the glare disappeared from her face and he wasn't a fool so he knew this wasn't good. "You're right. Getting coffee and hanging out with a friend isn't a big deal," and the glare was back, "you know when that friend isn't your ex!"

"She just wants to talk about something. Why are you getting so angry about that?"

"You are unbelievable! You... s... j... b... idiot!" She started to walk away which was kind of how the whole day went. They always got this far into the argument and she walked away using some excuse when he tried to stop her and continue the conversation so they could put an end to it. And then it started all over again half an hour later. But he wasn't going to let her go this time, they were finally going to finish this because he was sick and tired of it.

"I'll cancel if that will make you drop all of this."

She stopped in place and turned around to face him. "Okay. Do it. Right now."

He walked over to where his phone was on the night table in their room and began to text a certain someone his fiancé was pissed off about. He didn't think it was a wise idea to call her right now and since Lita wanted him to cancel right now, then the next best thing was to text her. "All done," he said as walked towards her and showed her the text he sent his ex-girlfriend.

"Perfect."

"Happy now?" He asked while he placed his phone back on the table.

She scoffed at his statement. "Hell no."

He tried to stay patient with her, but she was really testing it. "I canceled with Trish. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes and no."

He waited for her to elaborate, but she did no such thing. "That doesn't make sense."

"What I wanted is you telling her no in the first place."

John sighed. He didn't know what he could say without possibly setting her off. "She said she just needed a friend to talk about something."

"I'm sure she has other friends she doesn't have a history with. Why did she pick you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay, whatever. Then why didn't you just tell me that? Why am I just finding out about this when she asked you a couple of days ago? Why is it that you weren't even the one who told me in the first place? If it's just a friend wanting to talk to another friend, then why didn't you just tell me!"

"I was trying to avoid all of this."

"Then you just say no! If you knew I was going to be angry then you just say no in the first place and not give a chance for this to happen!"

"And maybe you shouldn't have gone through my phone."

Lita groaned in frustration. "Unbelievable! Are you really going to bring that up right now? I already told you I heard a phone go off and I thought it was mine. I was about to put it back down after I realized it wasn't my phone, but then I saw her name on your phone. I was just going to leave it alone and ask you later what that was about, but then I saw 'Excited for tomorrow!' with a stupid smiley face. Of course I wasn't going to just leave it after that!"

"That didn't mean you had to go through my phone. You could have just asked me."

"I didn't go through your phone. I just went through your messages with her."

John snorted. "Oh okay sorry. There's a big difference between the two. I forgot all about that," he said with a hint of sarcasm present in his voice.

"Actually, there is. Glad you see it my way." She knew he was being sarcastic, but it didn't really matter to her.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Why are you angry though? There's no reason for you to be upset about this. She's just an old friend."

"She's not just an old friend John, she's your ex-girlfriend. I have every right to be upset!"

"Okay. Just calm down first-"

"You know I hate nothing more than when someone tells me to calm down! I am calm!" Lita interrupted him.

"I'm sorry I upset you by agreeing to have some coffee with her. But she is just an old friend. I really don't see why you're upset." He had an inkling he knew what this was about and was hesitant with what he said next. "Do you really think half an hour or so with her is going to make me go to her and leave you?"

She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened her eyes again and answered. She tried to continue as calmly as possible. "Actually, I do." There it was.

"I wouldn't leave you for her," he replied taking a seat next to her.

She shook her head. "Don't say that. It didn't take you long to get back with her when we broke up two years ago. And then you two broke up and you came running back to me."

"I wouldn't leave you for her," he repeated once again before adding the next part for reassurance. "Or anyone else for that matter."

"You say that but I don't believe you."

"Did I do anything for you to think that?"

She nodded. "You got back together with her only a month after we broke up. It took you a month to go back to someone you were with before we got together. How do you think that's supposed to make me feel?"

John let out a sigh. "We went over this before. It was a mistake. And you broke up with me in the first place so don't say that I left you for her back then."

"I know, but it feels like it. And then..." She trailed off looking away from him before she continued. "We were only back together for a couple of months before we found out I was pregnant. And you proposed like a week after we found out and I can't stop thinking that's the only reason you asked me to marry you in the first place."

"Don't say that. Please don't go there."

She ignored him. "I'm not pregnant anymore and there's no kid keeping you here-"

"I can't believe you would bring that up." He interrupted her and was furious that she would even do so.

"-And you don't even have to feel bad anymore about leaving me alone because I'm-."

"Stop!" He interrupted her once again, getting up from the bed so he was now standing. "Why are you bringing that up?! If I only proposed to you because you were pregnant like you say, then why would I still be here?!"

"I don't know," she said finally looking back up and him. She paused before she added the next bit. "Maybe to make sure I didn't kill myself or something because some of us were actually effected by what happened!"

John was shocked she would say that. "Don't you dare! Don't you ever say that again! You weren't the only one who was effected by what happened!" He paused for a bit so he could get himself together. Yelling really wasn't getting them anywhere. He continued after he thought he was able to cool down a bit. "It didn't just happen to you. It happened to me too. It happened to both of us."

"Okay, if it wasn't that then maybe you're just trying to make sure you and Trish will actually last before you go to her. Maybe that's what tomorrow was supposed to be about. I'm just here as your backup plan in case it doesn't work out with her. That's why you didn't tell me anything."

He groaned in frustration. "Why are you talking like this?! You are making no sense! If I didn't want to be with you then I wouldn't have proposed to you in the first place!"

"That's just it!" She exclaimed, getting up off the bed so she was standing too. "You only asked me to marry you just because of the baby that isn't even here!"

"No I didn't!"

"Well the timing was pretty suspicious! And we've been engaged for over a year! Why are you dragging that along? Want to make sure there's nothing out there before you get tied down?!"

"Are you forgetting we're getting married in three weeks? I'm not dragging anything along!"

"We were supposed to get married a few months ago and you delayed that!"

"We both did! We both agreed we would wait because of what happened! I told you anything you wanted was fine with me! I was just doing what you wanted!"

"I didn't say let's wait another six months!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you always finding something to fight about?! It's been like this with you the whole week!"

"There wouldn't be something to fight about if you weren't such a jackass!"

"Why are you such a bitch all the time?!"

"It's fun. You should try it some time," she relatively much more calm than she had been all day. "Why are you with a bitch like me when you can be with such a sweetheart like Trish?" He was about to say something, but that was when she took her engagement ring off of her finger and it at him. "Give this to her. I don't want it anymore." With that said, she left.

He was speechless by what just happened. He thought she was overreacting. Maybe he should have told her when Trish first contacted him, but it just slipped his mind. But still, he thought she was overreacting especially with what she brought up. They could have had a calm conversation about this, but she blew it up. He knew he made a mistake, but he didn't know she was going to get this upset.

He finally recovered and was about to follow after her so he could fix this, but that's when he heard the door slam shut. Where was she going? It was dark outside and it was also storming pretty badly. He was hoping maybe she was just out on the porch or taking a little walk around the block and would come back soon. There was no way she was going to drive in this storm no matter how angry she was, right?

* * *

A couple of hours had gone by since Lita left the house angry and she still didn't return. John went outside not long after she left to see if she was around, but he saw one of the cars was missing so it looked like she was actually driving around during the storm which hadn't calmed down and just looked like it had gotten worse.

He called her a couple of times but it went to voice mail after one or two rings which told him she was ignoring his calls. He just got done calling her once again, but this time he heard multiple rings and then it went to voice mail. He was starting to get really worried so he decided he would call her best-friend. Maybe she went to her to talk or something?

"Hello?" John heard Mickie say when she answered the phone.

"Hi. I know it's late and I'm sorry for calling this late, but is Lita there? We kind of got into a fight and she stormed off. She won't answer any of my calls and I don't know where she is."

Mickie nodded on the other end even though John couldn't see her. "I know. She was here. She told me."

"She was with you? So where is she now? When did she leave?"

"I don't know. She left an hour ago. She said she was going back home. I told her to call you and tell you where she was and she would just come back in the morning because it's really bad out there, but she said she had to talk to you and tell you something and she didn't want to wait any longer."

"It's only a ten minute drive. Why isn't she home yet? It shouldn't even take her an hour long even in the rain."

"I don't know. I'm sure she's okay. Maybe she's parked off at the side of the road and waiting for it to tamper off."

"I hope so."

Mickie wanted to say something but she didn't know whether or not she should, but she still did. "I know this isn't my place to say anything, but Li told me what happened. She was really upset. You were kind of being insensitive. It might have not been a big deal for you, but it was for her. You should consider her feelings before you agree to meet with your ex."

"She was being insecure for no reason. And she brought up the baby. Why would she do that?"

"Like you said, she was being insecure. I know that wasn't the only reason you proposed to her because I did help you pick out the ring weeks before, but she doesn't know that. And if I didn't know any better, then I would agree with her and say it was suspicious timing." Mickie took a brief pause before she continued. "There's still a part of her that's trying to recover from what happened. I don't think she's ever going to get over that and I think that's getting to her."

He nodded. "I know. I'm there along with her. It didn't just happen to her. We both lost our child and we can't change that fact."

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but there is something that's bugging her and she let that get to her and she let her anger out on you when she saw the text."

"What is it? What happened?"

"Just be patient with her, she'll tell you."

He was about to say something, but heard a tone which told him there was another call coming through. He looked at the phone thinking it was Lita, but it wasn't, it was a random number that popped up. "I have to go. I'm getting a call. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, call me or tell her to when she gets home."

"Will do. Bye." He switched lines on the phone so he could answer the other call. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Mr. John Cena I'm speaking too?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Moretti. I'm calling from Memorial Hospital of Tampa. I saw your name and number listed under emergency contacts for an individual that was admitted to the hospital fifteen minutes ago. Ms. Dumas was rushed in after she was in a car accident."

"Oh my God," John said after the last statement. He felt his heart stop for a moment before it began to speed up. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"We do not know yet, but the weather was bad so that probably had something to do with it. There were no other cars around. It seems like she lost control of the car and it hit a tree."

"Oh my God," he said once again. "Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge such information over the phone due to our privacy and confidentiality policies."

"I'm her fiancé, surely you can tell me."

"I can, but not over the phone. I will be able to disclose the information about her well being in person. I'm not at liberty to inform you over the phone."

"Okay. I guess I'll be talking to you soon. Bye."

He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys and phone before he left. He tried to drive as carefully as possible and not speed like he wanted. The rain slowed down for the time being, but the roads were still bad. He even had to turn around and find another route to take when he saw a fallen tree in the middle of the road.

It took half an hour to get to the hospital. The whole drive to the hospital was spent with him thinking about the last words he said to her. The last thing he said to her was "Why are you such a bitch all the time?" He couldn't help but think about the negative things that could have resulted from the accident. What if those were the last words he ever said to her? What if something horrible happened to her? The doctor said the car crashed into a tree, what if there was some serious head injury cause? Worst of all, what if she didn't make it? He didn't think he would be able to handle another loss like that. He would never be able to tell her that he loved her and only her. She should have known that in the first place, but she didn't seem to know that today.

He entered the emergency part of the hospital and asked the receptionist at the desk to direct him to where Lita could be. She only told him the room number and let him in after he told her he was the woman's fiancé.

He practically ran to the room and entered it only being able to relax when he saw Lita sitting on the hospital bed. Well, he wasn't able to fully relax. She had a bandage on her head, her left arm was in a cast as well as her left leg.

She looked up at him when she heard someone enter the room. "Hi."

"Hi," he said as he walked closer to her and pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. "I'm sorry. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. I shou-"

She shook her head and interrupted him before he could get any further. "No. It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have drove off when it was bad out there."

"I'm just glad you're okay. You know other than-"

"-the fact that my leg and arm are broken," she finished for him.

He nodded. "Yea. What happened?"

"I lost control of the car and it spun around a few times and my side of the car hit a tree. The impact caused the broken bones."

"What about your head?" He asked gesturing to the bandage on said body part.

"My head might have collided with the window and the glass may have broken. It was bleeding a little, but I'm okay. Doctor wrote me pain killers and said I can go home." He was about to say something, but she continued. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm actually sorry about this whole week."

"We can talk about this later. Let's just go home. But first," he pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it to her, "I think this belongs to you." She just looked at the ring and didn't take it from him.

"No," she shook her head. "I have to tell you something and then you can rethink your decision about if you still want to give it back to me?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused. "Why wouldn't I want to give this ring back to you? You don't want to marry me anymore? I promise there is nothing going on with me and Trish. What's wrong?"

"This isn't about you and Trish. I know you wouldn't leave me for her." She looked away from him before she continued because she felt like she would start crying any minute now. "I probably wouldn't even have acted like this if this happened a week ago. I know you only think of her as a friend and you two were friends after you broke up and before I even came into the picture." She stopped her ranting. "But... I just... Something happened."

"What are you talking about?" He was still confused.

She looked up at him and that's when he noticed she was on the verge of crying. "I went to the doctors a week ago because I thought I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of what happened last time. I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"I'm not pregnant." That's when she finally let it all out and started to cry.

He got on the bed and sat down next to her. He took her in for a hug, being careful of not hurting her arm. "I'm sorry. It's okay. I know you still want a baby, so do I. It will happen."

She removed herself form him and looked up at him. "Maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"The doctor said there was only a little chance that I can actually get pregnant. Something to do with the stillbirth effecting me. She made me undergo some tests when she told me I wasn't pregnant because I refused to after we lost the baby and that's when she said there was a low chance of me getting pregnant. I don't really know the reason because I couldn't pay attention to her when she told me."

_Wow, _John thought to himself. He definitely wasn't expecting this when she said he had to tell her something. He didn't really know what to say so it did take him a little while to get the words out. "It's okay. You said there's still a chance. And if it doesn't happen, we have other options."

"But I know you want a baby and I probably won't be able to give you one. You deserve to be with someone who will and isn't broken. Someone like Trish." So that's what this was about. She thought she would leave him because there was only a small chance she would be able to have a baby.

"Stop. Please don't say that. I love you and only you. This doesn't change how I feel about you. It doesn't change how much I love you. There's still a chance even if it's small. We'll figure it out. And if that doesn't work, then we adopt. We have plenty of options."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Of course." He wiped away her tears. "Please stop crying. It'll be okay. We'll get through this like we get through everything."

She hugged him with him hugging her back. "I'm sorry. I should have you told you what was going on instead of exploding on you."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you about Trish wanting to talk." He ended the hug before he continued. "Let's go home."

"Okay." She frowned when she thought about something. "We're getting married in three weeks. My leg and arm are probably still going to be in a cast. I'm going to look hideous on our wedding day."

He chuckled. "No you're not. I know you'll still look beautiful no matter what."

"Give me my ring back." She held out her hand. He took the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger like he had over a year ago. "I love you," she smiled at him.

"I love you too. Now let's go home."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. ********This drastically changed from what I originally planned. Hope you liked it.**Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
